La dure épreuve de Tracy
by Manu51
Summary: Tracy perd son emploi au labo du professeur Oak. Entre temps, Ash revient de la ligue Johto.
1. Chapitre 1

Une dure épreuve

Chapitre 1

C'était par une journée nuageuse du début mars. Le ciel était lourd ce matin-là et il était pratiquement sûr qu'il allait pleuvoir. Tracy se rendit au laboratoire du professeur Oak de bonne humeur, ignorant encore que cette journée allait totalement chambouler son existence. Il adorait travailler avec le professeur Oak, son idole depuis sa plus tendre enfance et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de se lever chaque matin pour se rendre au travail. Le vieux savant était un bon employeur et traitait Tracy plus comme un ami que comme un employé. Il y avait maintenant six mois que le jeune homme travaillait pour le professeur Oak et cela se passait très bien. Tracy arriva enfin devant l'immense demeure du savant. Il sonna à la porte.

« Bonjour, Tracy. Comment vas-tu ce matin? demanda le professeur Oak en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Je vais bien merci, répondit le jeune homme. Et vous, professeur?

-Je suis dans une forme extraordinaire, comme d'habitude. Mais entre, ne reste pas dehors comme cela. »

Le professeur Oak s'écarta pour laisser entrer Tracy et referma la porte derrière lui. Il l'entraîna à sa suite dans le grand salon. La pièce comptait deux divans, un fauteuil, une table basse ainsi qu'une énorme étagère placée le long d'un des murs de la pièce.

« Tu veux une tasse de thé, Tracy?

-J'en prendrais bien une, en effet, répondit Tracy.

-Je te l'apporte en un rien de temps. »

Le savant sortit de la pièce et s'en alla à la cuisine pour préparer du café. En moins de trois minutes, il revint au salon et tendit une tasse de café fumant à Tracy.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant que Tracy prenait de temps à autre des gorgées de café.

« Bien, il est sept heures, dit le professeur. Une autre journée de travail nous attend. Suis-moi. »

Pendant ce temps, Gary Oak était en route pour rentrer au Bourg Palette. Sa défaite contre Ash en demi-finale du championnat de la ligue Johto l'avait laissé songeur. Il croyait qu'il était temps pour lui d'envisager un autre avenir que d'être dresseur de Pokémon jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pour tout dire, le combat était devenu routinier pour lui et il avait beaucoup moins d'intérêt pour cela qu'au début. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était étudier et prendre soin des différents Pokémon existants et pour cela il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. « J'en parlerai à grand-père à mon retour au Bourg Palette » pensa-t-il.

« J'ai vraiment hâte d'être de retour chez moi pour voir la tête que va faire ma mère, dit Ash alors qu'il était en route pour le Bourg Palette en compagnie de Brock et Misty. Je pourrai lui montrer mon trophée.

-Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé cette fois-ci, dit Misty.

-Cette fois-ci? Parce que les autres fois, je ne me débrouillais pas bien?

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire! dit la jeune rousse en élevant le ton.

-Ne commencez pas encore à vous disputer tous les deux, dit Brock. Mes oreilles aimeraient se reposer si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

-T'en fais pas, Brock. Je blaguais. Dis Misty, tu ne m'en veux pas trop?

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va. Je m'excuse d'avoir haussé le ton après toi. J'ai simplement hâte d'arriver au Bourg Palette pour me reposer un peu.

-Je crois que nous en avons tous besoin, dit Ash. Dis donc Brock, tu nous accompagnes?

-Non, désolé les amis. Je crois que je vais retourner chez moi pour voir mon père ainsi que mes frères et sœurs. Je viendrai peut-être au Bourg Palette ensuite.

-D'accord. »

Nos amis atteignirent Argenta quarante-cinq minutes plus tard. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de Brock.

« Ça y est, tu es arrivé chez toi, dit Ash. Ça a été super que tu sois là, Brock, vraiment, dit-il en serrant la main de son ami.

-Merci, Ash. C'est toujours un plaisir d'être en votre compagnie à tous les deux. À la prochaine mon vieux. Fais attention à toi Misty, dit-lui en l'embrassant sur chaque joue.

-Toi aussi Brock.

-À la prochaine. »

Ash et Misty reprirent leur chemin alors que Brock les regardait disparaître au loin. Lorsqu'ils eurent complètement disparu de son champ de vision, il courut vers sa maison, impatient de revoir les siens.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Gary se tenait là, sur la colline qui surplombait le Bourg Palette et regardait le village. Ses cheveux flottaient au vent tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à ses projets d'avenir et avait drôlement hâte d'en parler à son grand-père. Le jeune homme consulta sa montre: il était 10 h 15. « Bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Plus vite je serai arrivé, plus vite je pourrai parler de mes projets à grand-père. » Il redescendit la colline en courant et se mit en marche vers le village.

Non loin de là, Tracy et le professeur Oak travaillaient d'arrache pied, comme à leur habitude. Ils recueillaient des données sur les Pokémon, les nourrissaient, leur faisaient faire de l'exercice. Bref, ils ne ménageaient aucunement leurs efforts. Ce fut à cet instant précis que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Comme pour mieux se faire le prophète de malheur de ce qui allait suivre, la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

« Je vais aller voir qui c'est, dit le professeur Oak. »

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse sortir de la pièce, celui qui avait sonné était entré dans la maison et marchait en direction du laboratoire. L'individu apparut finalement dans l'encadrement de la porte, affichant un large sourire. C'était Gary Oak, le petit-fils du professeur et plus grand rival de Ash.

« Bonjour grand-père, dit-il.

-Gary, ça alors! Quelle bonne surprise! Je suis si content que tu sois enfin rentré. Tu as fait bon voyage au moins?

-Oui, tout s'est très bien passé, répondit Gary. J'ai malheureusement perdu contre Ash en demi-finale, mais il méritait cette victoire. Je suis content pour lui qu'il ait gagné le trophée.

« Vraiment Ash a gagné le trophée? demanda Tracy.

-Oui. Il a vaincu le champion en titre Christopher, et de manière convaincante. Il est vraiment devenu un grand dresseur. Je n'ai rien pu faire contre Ash, absolument rien, il m'a balayé en trois manches.

-Cela a dû être dur à accepter, dit le professeur Oak.

-Immédiatement après notre match oui, mais je l'ai félicité pour sa victoire. Ensuite, je lui ai dit que je regrettais de m'être moqué de lui depuis le début de notre voyage de dresseur et il m'a pardonné, répondit Gary. Mais ma défaite m'a permis de me rendre compte de ce que je veux vraiment faire de ma vie. J'ai décidé d'abandonner mon but de devenir dresseur de Pokémon.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? demanda le professeur. Seulement parce que Ash t'as battu en demi-finale du tournoi?

-Ton grand-père a raison Gary, dit Tracy. Tu ne dois pas tout laisser tomber seulement à cause d'une défaite, ce serait stupide.

-Ce n'est pas ma défaite contre Ash qui m'a convaincu d'abandonner mon rêve de dresseur, mais parce que les combats et les badges n'avaient plus autant d'importance et d'intérêt pour moi. Je veux devenir un chercheur exactement comme toi grand-père et étudier les différents pokémon qui existent, annonça Gary.

-Gary, je suis tellement fier que tu aies décidé de marcher dans mes traces. Si tu veux, tu pourrais devenir mon assistant ici au labo, dit le vieil homme.

-Tracy n'occupe pas déjà cette tâche?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais toi, tu es mon petit-fils, ce n'est pas pareil. »

Le professeur Oak se tourna vers Tracy, penaud.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire ça, Tracy, mais Gary est de ma famille et j'ai toujours donné priorité aux membres de ma famille. Tu fais du bon travail, mais je me vois obligé de te remercier de tes services.

-Pardon? dit Tracy qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Vous me congédiez?

-Malheureusement oui. Je suis désolé.

-Vous n'avez pas seulement idée que c'est mon rêve qui s'écroule aujourd'hui à cause de vous! Je vous croyais différents des autres employeurs, mais vous êtes comme tous les autres, vous privilégiez les membres de votre famille avant tout. Vous me dégoûtez.

-Je comprends ta colère et je sympathise avec toi, crois-moi.

-Non, vous ne comprenez rien! » s'écria Tracy avec colère.

Il marcha vers Gary et le toisa du regard quelques instants. Ce dernier évitait de croiser son regard.

« Et toi, Gary, je comprends pourquoi Ash te détestait autant. Tu es immonde. Mais crois-moi, tu me paierais ça un jour , dit-il en saisissant Gary par le collet. Oui, crois-moi, tu paieras un jour. »

Sur ce, il lâcha Gary et l'envoya balader à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se rua vers la porte d'entrée et claqua cette dernière avec violence. Il regarda sa montre aussitôt qu'il fut dehors: il était 10 h 45, il avait été congédié cinq minutes plus tôt. Il se mit à marcher vers la maison des Ketchum, d'humeur plutôt morose. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'être congédié. Quel imbécile, ce professeur Oak. »

Pour ajouter à sa colère, il se rendit compte que la pluie commençait à tomber. « Génial, tout va bien aujourd'hui. Je viens de me faire foutre à la porte comme un malpropre et il pleut en plus, non mais quelle merde! »

La pluie commençait à s'intensifier tandis qu'il arriva devant la maison Ketchum. Il vit aussitôt deux silhouettes au loin. Le jeune homme reconnut Ash et Misty qui venaient tous les deux vers lui. Tracy décida de les attendre.

« Eh bien ça c'est une surprise, dit Tracy lorsque ses deux amis arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

-Oui, on voulait arriver aujourd'hui alors, on a fait du plus vite qu'on a pu, dit Ash.

-On est plutôt contents d'être arrivés étant donné qu'on en avait marre de dormir dans des centres Pokémon sur la route, ajouta Misty.

-On ferait bien de rentrer, il commence à pleuvoir pas mal, dit Tracy. Nous allons être trempés jusqu'aux os.

-Oui, tu as raison. »

Nos trois amis se dépêchèrent donc de rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Maman, je suis de retour! » cria Ash lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

Ils entendirent un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait du petit vestibule. La mère de Ash apparut bientôt dans la pièce.

« Mon chéri je suis contente que tu sois enfin de retour! dit-elle en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi maman, je suis content d'être de retour. Mais, tu m'étouffes et j'aimerais beaucoup être capable de respirer normalement.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en lâchant son fils.

-Je vois que tu as ramené Misty avec toi, dit madame Ketchum.

-Oui, elle voulait venir et je n'ai rien contre, dit Ash.

-Je suis ravie de te revoir Misty.

-Moi de même Madame, je me sens toujours chez moi sous votre toit.

-Tant mieux, j'en suis contente, dit Madame Ketchum. Et fais-moi plaisir, appelle-moi Délia.

-D'accord Délia. »

Puis Délia remarqua la présence de Tracy derrière Ash et Misty. Elle vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Tu rentres du travail tôt aujourd'hui, Tracy. Tu termines ta journée de travail vers 16h habituellement et à midi le vendredi pourquoi es-tu là si tôt aujourd'hui?

-Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas tous nous asseoir autour d'un bon chocolat chaud et je vous raconterai tout cela? demanda Tracy.

-Excellente idée, je vous en prépare un à tous les trois. »

Elle s'en alla donc à la cuisine, entraînant les trois adolescents à sa suite. Tracy craignait un peu de dire la vérité à Délia. Cependant, il savait qu'elle se rangerait de son côté et s'insurgerait contre le professeur Oak. « Tout ira bien. » se dit-il.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Tracy prit une grande respiration et prit place sur une chaise autour de la table, tout comme les autres. Il ne savait pas comment Délia réagirait à la nouvelle de son congédiement, mais il savait qu'il devait dire la vérité.

Délia revint avec trois tasses de chocolat chaud et les posa sur la table. Elle s'assit ensuite à la table avec les trois adolescents. Tracy prit sa tasse par l'anse, souffla dessus et en but une gorgée.

« Nous t'écoutons, Tracy, dit Délia. Prends tout le temps nécessaire.

-Merci, Délia. Comme d'habitude, je travaillais avec le professeur Oak à son laboratoire et c'était une journée tout à fait comme les autres. Aux alentours de 10 h 35, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée a retentie. C'était Gary Oak qui rentrait de la ligue Johto. Il nous a donc raconté à moi et au professeur qu'il avait perdu en demi-finale du championnat contre Ash, qui a éventuellement vaincu Christopher, le champion de la ligue.

-En effet. J'ai même le trophée dans mon sac, dit Ash.

-Ash, mon chéri, il serait bien que tu laisses Tracy finir ce qu'il a à nous raconter, intervint Délia.

-C'est vrai. Désolé, Tracy. Tu peux continuer.

-Donc, Gary nous a appris la victoire de Ash et qu'il a décidé d'abandonner son rêve de dresseur de Pokémon pour marcher dans les traces de son grand-père. Il a dit que les combats pokémon et les badges n'ont plus autant d'intérêt pour lui et qu'il désire devenir un chercheur, comme le professeur. Voilà que le professeur lui a offert de devenir son assistant au labo et m'a ensuite remercié de mes services.

-Quoi? Il t'a renvoyé pour donner un emploi à Gary? Mais c'est tout simplement ridicule! s'écria Délia.

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, répondit Tracy. Je ne croyais pas que le professeur Oak s'abaisserait à faire ça.

-J'ai moi-même bien du mal à comprendre, ajouta Ash. Il me semble que ce n'est pas son genre.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, me voilà sans emploi, dit Tracy. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous, Délia et je partirai si c'est ce que vous voulez.

-Mais non, ne dis pas de bêtises, Tracy, dit Délia d'un ton compréhensif. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Ne t'en fais pas, j'irai voir le professeur et je lui parlerai.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais tout faire pour trouver un autre emploi le plus rapidement possible.

-Je n'ai pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet. »

Ils terminèrent tous les quatre leur chocolat chaud pendant que Mr. Mime s'affairait à passer le balai dans la maison. Ce dernier était d'une aide précieuse pour Délia et l'assistait dans la réalisation des diverses tâches ménagères. Il contribuait beaucoup à alléger sa charge de travail.

Tracy monta ensuite à l'étage, encore trop furieux et secoué par son congédiement.

« Je vais aller lui parler, dit Ash. Il doit sans doute ressentir le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

-Non, mon chéri. Pour l'instant, il a surtout besoin d'être un peu seul. Tu pourras aller lui parler tout à l'heure.

-Je trouve vraiment stupide que le professeur Oak ait décidé de congédier Tracy. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il travaillait au laboratoire et faisait du bon travail, dit Misty. Alors pourquoi congédier un employé qui fait convenablement son travail? Vraiment, toute cette histoire ne tient pas debout. C'est du favoritisme en faveur de Gary, rien de moins.

-C'est difficile de ne pas être d'accord avec toi sur ce point, » dit Ash.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au laboratoire, Gary était en grande conversation avec son grand-père assis devant une tasse de thé.

« Es-tu certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision en congédiant Tracy, grand-père? demanda Gary.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question? Tu n'es pas heureux de pouvoir travailler avec moi au labo?

-Bien sûr. Je suis très heureux, mais je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne raison de mettre Tracy à la porte pour me faire une place ici. Je ne veux pas créer de problèmes à qui que ce soit grand-père. Je crois que tu devrais téléphoner à Tracy et lui dire que tu as fais une erreur, dit Gary.

-Donc, tu n'es pas intéressé à venir travailler avec moi? demanda le professeur Oak.

-Bien sûr que si, mais pas au détriment de Tracy. Tu devrais le réengager et je pourrais vous assister tous les deux. Après tout, il travaillait pour toi depuis six mois, alors que moi, j'ai encore plusieurs choses à apprendre sur le métier. Alors, je crois que je peux apprendre beaucoup en côtoyant Tracy qui a vu beaucoup de choses en voyageant.

-Je dois admettre que tu as raison. D'accord, je vais réfléchir à la possibilité de réengager Tracy.

-Un bon conseil grand-père, ne réfléchis pas trop longtemps. Tracy est fait pour ce poste. Bon, je vais y aller. J'ai hâte de voir mes parents. À bientôt, grand-père.

-À bientôt, Gary. Au fait, quand serais-tu prêt à commencer à travailler au labo?

-Dès que tu auras réussi à convaincre Tracy de revenir travailler, répondit Gary.

-D'accord, je m'y mets dès que possible. »

Gary se leva, serra la main de son grand-père et sortit dans l'air frais du cette journée pluvieuse de mars et prit la direction de son domicile. Le professeur Oak le regarda partir, l'air songeur. Il décida donc de téléphoner à Tracy immédiatement et lui demander de revenir travailler avec lui. Le savant pokémon décrocha le combiné de son téléphone et composa le numéro de la résidence des Ketchum.

* * *

Chez les Ketchum, le téléphone se mit à sonner, Délia était à l'étage en train de changer les draps du lit de son fils et Misty était à la salle de bains. Ash sortit du salon en trombe pour décrocher le combiné de téléphone qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il décrocha le combiné et n'entendit rien d'autre que le bruit de la tonalité. Intrigué, Ash raccrocha le combiné.

Délia descendit l'escalier sur ces entrefaites et entra dans la cuisine.

« Qui vient d'appeler? demanda-t-elle à son fils.

-Je n'en sais rien. Lorsque j'ai décroché, je n'ai entendu que la tonalité. Celui ou celle qui était à l'autre bout du fil devait avoir raccroché.

-Vraiment bizarre. Je me demande bien qui ça peut être.

-Sans doute quelqu'un qui s'est trompé de numéro. C'est quelque chose qui arrive assez fréquemment.

-Tu as sans doute raison. »

* * *

Le professeur Oak venait de raccrocher le combiné du téléphone. Il avait laissé sonner deux fois chez les Ketchum avant de perdre courage et de raccrocher. Selon lui, les chances que Tracy accepte de lui parler étaient plutôt faibles, surtout après ce qui s'était passé. Le savant se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait commis une grave erreur en congédiant Tracy, mais il craignait la réaction de ce dernier. Le mieux était sans doute d'attendre quelque temps et de laisser la poussière retomber. Le professeur Oak se remit tranquillement au travail, encore énormément préoccupé par toute cette histoire.¸

* * *

Misty sortit de la salle de bains, se sentant beaucoup mieux. Elle venait de soulager un besoin urgent d'uriner. La jeune fille décida d'aller parler à Tracy pour ainsi lui permettre d'exprimer ses frustrations. Elle compatissait avec lui. Ce qui lui était arrivé était injuste et ridicule en même temps. Personnellement, elle avait détesté Gary dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais c'était encore pire maintenant qu'il était responsable du congédiement de son ami. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'invités, là où s'était réfugié Tracy. La jeune rousse frappa sur le cadre de la porte. Tracy, qui était allongé sur le lit les bras repliés derrière sa tête, leva les yeux.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer? demanda timidement Misty.

-Oui, bien sûr », dit Tracy en se redressant.

Misty entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son ami. Ce dernier avait la tête penchée vers le sol et le fixait. Il paraissait vraiment découragé et abattu.

« Je sais que je ne peux probablement pas te conseiller car je n'ai jamais vécu une situation semblable, mais je peux comprendre ta frustration, dit Misty d'un ton compréhensif en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tracy.

-Tout ça est tellement décevant. Je ne croyais pas que le professeur Oak tomberait aussi bas. M'éjecter pour donner un emploi à Gary, c'est vraiment dégueulasse.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Ils entendirent tout à coup des pas dans l'escalier. Ash apparut finalement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le jeune dresseur frappa à la porte.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Ash, » dit Tracy.

Le jeune dresseur prit la chaise qui se trouvait devant le bureau d'ordinateur et l'approcha du lit. Après avoir pris place sur la chaise, il prit la parole.

« Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que le professeur Oak t'ait congédié, dit Ash. Je le connais depuis plusieurs années et je ne pensais jamais qu'il ferait ça un jour.

-Moi non plus, dit Tracy. Il était mon idole, mais il a beaucoup diminué dans mon estime. Je ne suis pas certain que j'arriverai à lui pardonner.

-Oui, je comprends, dit Ash. Je penserais probablement la même chose si j'avais vécu ce qui vient de t'arriver.

-Ouais, mais enfin, c'est arrivé. Quelle heure est-il? demanda Tracy.

-Il est 11 h 20, dit Misty en consultant sa montre.

-Je vais aller voir mes courriels, dit Tracy en se levant. Merci à tous les deux de m'avoir écouté. Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien d'en parler.

-Pas de problème, dit Ash. Nous serons dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci. »

Ash et Misty quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ash tandis que Tracy s'installait devant l'ordinateur de la chambre d'amis.

* * *

Gary tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée de son domicile et entra. Tout semblait calme dans la maison.

« Il y a quelqu'un? Je suis rentré! » cria-t-il.

Il entendit tout à coup des pas qui s'approchaient. Sa mère sortit de la cuisine et son visage s'illumina en voyant son fils.

« Gary! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir! dit-elle en étreignant son fils.

-Moi aussi, maman. Je suis heureux d'être finalement de retour à la maison.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé?

J'ai perdu en demi-finale contre Ash en demi-finale du championnat de la ligue Johto, répondit Gary. Il est vraiment devenu un meilleur dresseur que moi, maman, je n'ai pas honte de l'admettre. Après notre affrontement, je l'ai félicité et nous avons enterré la hache de guerre.

-Je suis contente pour toi, chéri, » dit Madame Oak en entraînant son fils à la cuisine.

Une fois qu'ils furent à la cuisine, Gary remarqua la présence de Kassandra, son amie d'enfance qui habitait en face de chez lui et la mère de cette dernière. Elles étaient toutes deux assises à la table de la cuisine et une tasse de thé fumante était posée devant chacune d'elle.

« Bon retour chez toi, Gary, dit Kassandra.

-Merci. Je suis heureux de te voir, dit Gary en faisant l'accolade à son amie. Bonjour, Madame Jenkins.

-Je t'en prie, Gary. Je t'ai vu tout petit. Appelle-moi Shirley.

-D'accord, Shirley. »

Gary s'assit à la table tandis que sa mère lui préparait une tasse de thé.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton voyage? demanda Shirley.

-Très bien. Je ne croyais toutefois pas être parti aussi longtemps.

-Comment a été le tournoi? demanda Kassandra, curieuse.

-J'ai perdu en demi-finale contre Ash, répondit Gary. Il m'a vraiment surpassé comme dresseur. Après notre affrontement, nous avons finalement enterré la hache de guerre. Notre rivalité est donc officiellement chose du passé.

-C'est une bonne chose, dit Madame Oak.

-Je le crois aussi, maman. Je suis allé voir grand-père tout à l'heure au labo et je lui ai dit que j'avais décidé d'abandonner mon rêve de devenir un maître pokémon.

-Mais que feras-tu alors? demanda Kassandra.

-J'ai décidé de marcher dans les traces de mon grand-père et de devenir chercheur pokémon. Malheureusement, lorsque je lui ai annoncé cela, il a eu un excès d'enthousiasme et il a congédié Tracy, son assistant.

-Mon Dieu! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Madame Oak. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre d'agir de manière impulsive.

-Je sais. Mais je lui ai dit que je n'irais pas travailler au labo tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à convaincre Tracy de revenir, dit Gary.

-Voilà un geste qui t'honore, Gary, » dit Kassandra d'un ton admiratif.

Gary lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Elle lui avait tant manqué. Les deux adolescents avaient tout partagé depuis leur enfance et Gary se sentait bien en sa présence.

* * *

Misty suivit Ash dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le jeune dresseur s'assit sur son lit et la jeune fille, après une brève hésitation, en fit autant.

« Misty, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, commença Ash. Je crois que j'aurais dû te le dire il y a longtemps déjà.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ash? demanda Misty, soudain inquiète. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, on se connaît depuis quatre ans et nous sommes devenus d'excellents amis. Je me suis habitué à ta présence à mes côtés, Misty. Ce que je cherche à te dire, c'est que je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

-Oh, Ash! Moi aussi, je t'aime! »

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de Ash et l'embrassa avec passion. Ce dernier lui rendit l'étreinte avec fougue et passion. Il rêvait de cet instant depuis longtemps, et voilà que ça devenait enfin réalité. Ash n'arrivait tout simplement pas à imaginer sa vie sans Misty. Elle était entrée dans sa vie d'une manière bien inattendue, c'était vrai, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus envie qu'elle en sorte.

Leurs langues se touchaient intensément et leur respiration commençait à s'accélérer. Ash poussa doucement Misty sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle. Il sentait le désir monter en lui et ne savait pas s'il arriverait à le contenir. Depuis quelque temps, Misty l'attirait beaucoup.

Un coup frappé à la porte les ramena à la réalité. Ash mit fin au baiser, un peu déçu du dérangement.

« Oui, entrez, » dit-il.

Tracy entra dans la chambre, l'air songeur.

« Délia m'a chargé de vous dire que le dîner est prêt, dit Tracy.

-Très bien. Nous arrivons tout de suite, dit Misty. Au fait, nous voulons t'annoncer quelque chose, Tracy.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Ash et moi sommes maintenant un couple.

-Enfin. Vous en avez mis du temps à vous dévoiler. Mais, je savais que ça allait finir par arriver. Je suis très content pour vous.

-Merci, dit Ash. Bon, descendons. Je meurs de faim. »

Tracy, Ash et Misty sortirent de la chambre et descendirent l'escalier d'un pas rapide pour se rendre à la cuisine. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la cuisine où Délia se trouvait. Quatre assiettes étaient posées sur la table.

« Asseyez-vous, dit Délia d'un ton chaleureux.

-Merci, Délia, » dit Misty.

Les trois adolescents s'assirent à la table et humèrent l'odeur du jambon et du bacon qui se trouvait dans leur assiette.

« Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, dit Délia.

-Merci, maman. Toi aussi, » dit Ash.

Il s'empara de son couteau et sa fourchette et se servit, bientôt imité par les trois autres.

« Je voudrais dire quelque chose, dit Ash en se levant de table. Maman, je voudrais t'annoncer que Misty et moi formons à présent un couple.

-Oh, je suis si contente pour vous deux! s'exclama Délia. Je me doutais que vous finiriez par être plus que des amis.

-J'aimerais donc profiter de l'occasion pour porter un toast à Misty, qui a su donner du piquant à ma vie, dit Ash en levant son verre d'eau.

-À Misty! » dirent les quatre convives en levant leur verre.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit et une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Délia leur servit le dessert, un délicieux gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait préparé la veille. Quand ils eurent terminé le dessert, chacun se leva de table.

« Délia, est-ce que vous voulez que je vous aide à laver la vaisselle? demanda Misty.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Misty. Nous avons un lave-vaisselle.

-Je l'ignorais. Toutefois, je peux vous aider à y mettre la vaisselle.

-D'accord. »

L'adolescente aida sa nouvelle belle-mère à mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Une fois qu'elles eurent terminé, Délia démarra le lave-vaisselle.

« Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Misty, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Au fait, bienvenue dans la famille.

-Merci, Délia. »

Délia se mit donc à épousseter dans le salon alors que Misty, Ash et Tracy montaient à l'étage. Une fois arrivés à l'étage, Misty et Ash allèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier alors que Tracy se rendit dans la chambre d'invités où Pikachu le suivit.

Aussitôt arrivé dans sa chambre, Ash referma la porte derrière Misty et la plaqua doucement contre celle-ci. Il l'embrassa passionnément et pressa son corps contre celui de l'adolescente. Cette dernière se sentit instantanément fondre sur place. Elle sentit l'érection de Ash contre son ventre. Misty mit doucement fin au baiser.

« Ash, on ne peut pas, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'en as pas envie?

-Bien sûr que si, mais Tracy est dans la pièce d'à côté et ta mère est en bas.

-Et alors?

-Alors, l'un d'eux pourrait nous entendre, dit Misty.

-Nous n'avons qu'à être discrets, comme ça personne ne nous entendra, répondit Ash.

-Pourquoi ne pas attendre à ce soir? Ainsi, le désir sera encore plus présent.

-Bonne idée. »

Ils se mirent donc d'accord pour attendre le soir même, histoire d'attiser davantage le désir qui brûlait au fond d'eux. Allaient-ils y parvenir? Aucun d'entre eux ne le savait vraiment.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Gary et Kassandra étaient assis sur le canapé du salon des Oak. Sa mère et celle de son amie étaient allées faire des courses au centre commercial.

« Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, dit Kassandra. Tu m'as manqué pendant tout le temps que tu as été parti.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit Gary avec un sourire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été absent de la maison pendant six mois. Mais, ça y est, je suis enfin de retour.

-J'espère que cette fois-ci, tu resteras un certain temps.

-Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire, en effet. J'ai besoin de m'accorder une période de repos après ce long voyage.

-Tant mieux, alors. »

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers la fenêtre et regardèrent à l'extérieur, où la pluie continuait à tomber averse. Le temps était maussade, mais Gary se sentait heureux. Il était revenu chez lui auprès de ceux qui lui étaient chers et il allait pouvoir éventuellement marcher dans les traces de son célèbre grand-père.

De plus, il était très content de revoir Kassandra. Il la connaissait depuis leur plus tendre enfance et les deux adolescents se comprenaient sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. C'était comme si une sorte de lien télépathique les reliait.

« Te souviens-tu quand nous étions petits? demanda Kassandra. Tu disais toujours que tu avais hâte de recevoir ton premier pokémon et de commencer ton voyage initiatique.

-Oui, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, répondit Gary. Je rêvais aussi de ressembler aux plus grands maîtres pokémon, comme Bruno. Bien, je ne serai pas parmi les plus grands maîtres pokémon, mais j'ai une chance de devenir l'un des plus grands savants pokémon, comme mon grand-père.

-Je suis certaine que tu y arriveras. »

Gary sourit à son amie. Il adorait voir scintiller les yeux bleu azur de cette dernière. C'était la principale chose qui le faisait craquer chez Kassandra. La deuxième était son sourire chaleureux qui lui faisait chaud au cœur à chaque fois. C'était comme si son sourire dégageait la même chaleur que l'astre du jour.

Pendant ce temps, Kassandra était en plein dilemme. Elle hésitait entre faire passer leur amitié à une étape supérieure ou opter pour le statut quo. _J'aimerais tellement l'inviter quelque part et que nous devenions plus que des amis, mais je ne veux pas briser notre amitié. Que faire?_ pensa Kassandra. _Oh, et puis, qui ne risque rien n'a rien._

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit l'adolescente.

-Oui, je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que tu aimerais aller au cinéma ce soir? demanda Kassandra

-Oui, j'adorerais, dit Gary. Regardons les films présentement à l'affiche.

-D'accord. »

Gary alla chercher le journal local et l'ouvrit. Il tourna les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les pages de l'horaire cinéma.

« Oh, regarde! Il y a _Décadence 3_ à l'affiche! J'adorerais aller le voir.

-Oui, moi aussi. Tu sais que je suis une fanatique des films d'horreur.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai parlé de ce film. »

Ils décidèrent de se rendre à la projection de 19 h 10 ce soir-là.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Tracy correspondait avec sa famille par clavardage. Il était présentement en conversation avec sa mère.

_Madame Sketchit : Alors, mon chéri, ça va?_

_Tracy : Je vais bien maman, sauf pour une chose._

_Madame Sketchit : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_Tracy : J'ai perdu mon emploi d'assistant au laboratoire du professeur Oak. Il a voulu faire de la place à son petit-fils lorsqu'il a appris que ce dernier voulait marcher dans ses traces._

_Madame Sketchit : Je suis désolée, chéri. J'espère que tu trouveras rapidement autre chose._

_Tracy : J'ai dit la vérité à Délia et elle s'est rangée de mon côté. Elle était même surprise que le professeur ait agi ainsi étant donné qu'elle le connaît depuis plusieurs années. Elle aussi croit que mon congédiement n'a pas de sens._

_Madame Sketchit : En effet, ç'est bizarre. Tout ça ressemble beaucoup à du favoritisme à l'égard du petit-fils du professeur._

_Tracy : Bon, je vais y aller, maman. Prends bien soin de toi et dis bonjour à Sally de ma part._

_Madame Sketchit : Je lui dirai. Au revoir, mon chéri. Je t'aime._

_Tracy : Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir, maman. Moi aussi, je t'aime._

Il se déconnecta de sa session de clavardage et retourna s'allonger sur le lit. L'adolescent poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de se lever et de se rendre devant la fenêtre. La pluie continuait à tomber inlassablement et son intensité avait même augmenté. _Quel temps de chien! Je déteste la pluie._ pensa Tracy d'un air sombre.

* * *

Au même moment, dans la chambre de Ash, ce dernier et Misty étaient allongés sur le lit de l'adolescent et s'embrassaient passionnément. Leurs langues s'amusaient dans une sorte de ballet frénétique. Misty serra Ash contre elle et le fit basculer sur elle. La jeune fille sentait l'érection de Ash contre son entrejambe. Elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à résister jusqu'au soir venu. Le désir se faisait de plus en plus fort au fil des minutes et le besoin devenait urgent. Le membre viril de Ash frôla l'entrée de son intimité moite. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Si cette étreinte continuait, elle n'allait pas pouvoir résister. La jeune fille mit fin au baiser, à bout de souffle.

« Si nous continuons, je n'arriverai pas à résister jusqu'à ce soir, dit Misty.

-Moi non plus, admit Ash. Je te désire trop.

-Moi aussi, mais si nous attendons jusqu'à ce soir, ça n'en sera que meilleur.

-Oui, tu as raison. »

Ce soir-là après le souper, Délia décida de téléphoner au professeur Oak et de le confronter au sujet du congédiement de Tracy. Elle voulait à tout prix obtenir des explications, car elle trouvait cette situation tout simplement ridicule.

Délia décrocha le combiné téléphonique et composa le numéro du professeur Oak. Au bout de trois sonneries, ce dernier répondit.

« Allô?

-Allô, Sam? Ici, Délia.

-Ah, Délia! Quelle bonne surprise! Que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir votre appel?

-J'aimerais venir vous rencontrer au sujet du congédiement de Tracy.

-Vous en avez entendu parler? demanda le savant.

-Oui, en effet. Je voudrais obtenir des explications à ce sujet.

-Bon, très bien. Vous pouvez venir maintenant, je vous attends.

-Merci beaucoup, Sam. J'arrive tout de suite.

-À tout à l'heure, Délia, » dit le professeur.

Délia raccrocha le combiné et se rendit au salon pour avertir Ash et Misty qu'elle sortait. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, elle vit Ash et Misty pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Délia. Dès la première fois où elle avait rencontré Misty, elle se doutait qu'elle et Ash seraient un jour plus que des amis. En tant que mère, elle avait un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses.

« Désolée de vous déranger, dit Délia.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman? demanda Ash.

-Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je sors. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus au sujet du congédiement de Tracy. Donc, je m'en vais de ce pas rendre visite au professeur Oak.

-D'accord.

-Mais n'en parlez pas à Tracy, surtout.

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne lui dirons rien, » assura Misty.

Délia alla enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures, prit un parapluie et sortit dans l'air frais du soir. Peu de temps après, Tracy descendit et se rendit au salon.

« Est-ce que Délia est là? demanda-t-il. J'aimerais lui parler de quelque chose.

-Non, elle vient tout juste de sortir aller voir une amie, mentit Ash.

-Oh et eh bien, tant pis. Je lui en parlerai une autre fois. »

Tracy remonta l'escalier menant à l'étage à toute allure et retourna dans la chambre d'invités.

* * *

Gary et Kassandra se préparaient à aller au cinéma. Ils mirent leurs manteaux et sortirent sous la pluie. Le cinéma était situé au milieu du village, près du centre commercial. Il leur fallut environ vingt minutes pour y arriver.

* * *

Délia était maintenant arrivée chez le professeur Oak. Elle appuya sur la sonnette sans hésiter. Après une attente de quelques minutes, le professeur Oak vint lui ouvrir.« Bonsoir, Délia. 

-Bonsoir, Sam. Vous allez bien?

-Très bien. Mais entrez, faites comme chez vous. Ne restez pas dehors par cette pluie.

-Merci. »

Le savant pokémon s'écarta pour laisser entrer Délia. Il referma ensuite la porte derrière elle. Délia entra et referma son parapluie avant de détacher son manteau. Elle retira ses chaussures et les mit sur le tapis prévu à cet effet situé près de la porte.

Le professeur Oak prit ensuite le manteau de sa voisine et le mit dans la penderie. Il l'entraîna vers le salon où ils s'installèrent.

« Vous voulez une tasse de thé? demanda le professeur Oak.

-Oui, je veux bien.

-Je vais nous en préparer. »

Le professeur Oak sortit du salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Délia soupira. Depuis plusieurs années, elle se sentait drôlement seule chez elle. Son mari l'avait laissé seule avec Ash alors que ce dernier avait tout juste un an, prétextant qu'il partait pour commencer son voyage initiatique. Cependant, il n'était jamais revenu et n'avait jamais donné de nouvelles depuis, que ce soit par courrier ou téléphone. Il n'avait jamais envoyé d'argent non plus. Délia avait donc dû obtenir de l'aide de la part de ses parents et des membres de sa famille pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de son fils. Elle avait dit à Ash que son père était parti pour devenir dresseur pokémon et qu'il était mort quelque temps après. C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire la vérité. Cependant, elle savait qu'un jour, elle devrait se résoudre à le faire.

Le professeur Oak revint dans la pièce, avec deux tasses de thé à la main.

« Tenez, ma chère Délia, dit-il.

-Merci, Sam. »

Délia prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait et regarda le professeur s'asseoir. Malgré ses soixante-cinq ans bien sonnés, ce dernier était encore agile et en bonne santé. Délia connaissait Sam depuis de nombreuses années et il était un ami de la famille depuis ce temps. Il avait été présent pour elle lorsque son mari les avait abandonnés elle et Ash et l'avait aidé avec beaucoup de générosité, sans jamais rien demander en retour.

« Je voulais vous remercier Sam, dit tout à coup Délia.

-Pourquoi? demanda le professeur, l'air étonné.

-Pour votre amitié et votre très grande disponibilité. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidée lorsque mon mari est parti.

-C'était bien normal. Après tout, vous aviez besoin d'aide pour subvenir à vos besoins et ceux de Ash.

-Cependant, vous ne m'avez jamais rien demandé en retour.

-Délia, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que votre amitié. Votre compagnie me rendait heureux à l'époque et c'est encore vrai aujourd'hui, dit le savant.

-Je voudrais à présent avoir quelques explications sur le congédiement de Tracy, dit Délia. Que s'est-il passé, Sam? »

Le professeur Oak se leva et alla près du foyer dans lequel un feu brûlait. Il soupira. Il savait que ce sujet viendrait dans la conversation.

« En fait, j'ignore pourquoi c'est arrivé, répondit-il. Gary est revenu de son voyage, j'étais heureux de le revoir et j'ai perdu le contrôle de la situation. Quand Gary m'a appris qu'il avait décidé de marcher dans mes traces et de devenir savant pokémon, ça a touché une corde sensible. Donc, sans réfléchir, ce qui n'est pas mon habitude, j'ai congédié Tracy et offert le poste à Gary. Tracy est parti très furieux.

-Je le comprends, vous savez, dit Délia.

-Je sais et je ne vous blâme pas. J'ai fait une erreur stupide, mais j'aimerais la réparer. Gary a refusé de commencer à travailler avec moi tant que je n'aurais pas convaincu Tracy de revenir travailler. J'ai téléphoné chez vous cet après-midi pour lui parler, mais j'ai raccroché après deux sonneries. J'ai eu peur qu'il refuse de me parler. Si vous savez comme je m'en veux, Délia. Comme ai-je pu faire une erreur aussi stupide à mon âge?

-Sam, personne n'est à l'abri de faire des erreurs. Même vous avez le droit de vous tromper.

Délia termina sa tasse de thé et alla s'asseoir aux côtés du professeur Oak. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sexagénaire. Ce dernier releva la tête et ne vit que de la bonté dans les yeux de Délia. Cette femme avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Elle l'avait supporté moralement après la mort de sa femme, neuf ans plus tôt. Dans les yeux de Délia, il pouvait lire tout l'amour du monde. Il aimait cette femme depuis très longtemps, mais n'avais jamais osé le lui avouer, par crainte qu'elle le rejette. Cependant, il savait que s'il ne lui avouait pas ses sentiments, il ne saurait jamais si elle les partageait.

« Écoutez, Délia. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander et ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Vous savez que je suis veuf depuis un peu plus de neuf ans et je me sens très seul dans cette grande maison.

-Je vous comprends. Je me sens moi aussi très seule quand Ash n'est pas à la maison.

-Je vous aime, Délia. Cela fait longtemps que j'aurais dû vous l'avouer, mais je craignais que vous ne voudriez pas de moi.

-Sam, moi aussi je vous aime! Depuis longtemps! Je vous aimais même quand votre femme était encore en vie, mais à ce moment-là, je ne voulais pas briser votre mariage. Puis, quand elle est décédée, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour vous avouer mes sentiments. Alors, au fil des années, par crainte de gâcher notre amitié, j'ai gardé tout ça pour moi.

-Je ne vous oblige pas, mais si le cœur vous en dit, vous pourriez vous installer ici avec Ash.

-Nous risquerions de vous déranger, dit Délia.

-Pas du tout. Je considère Ash comme mon fils et vous êtes la femme parfaite.

-Sam, vous avez eu tant de bonté pour moi au cours des dernières années. Je ne vous ai jamais remboursé l'argent que vous avez dû dépenser pour m'aider à garder la maison.

-Oubliez l'argent Délia, c'est vous que je veux. Et puis, j'ai bien assez d'argent pour ne pas m'en faire à ce sujet.

-Je vais y penser et en parler à Ash avant de prendre une décision, promit Délia.

-Voilà qui est tout à fait normal. Prenez votre temps. »

Soudain, il s'approcha de Délia et l'embrassa passionnément. Cette dernière lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de tels contacts avec un homme. Elle en avait des frissons dans le dos et cela se répandit dans tout son corps. En ce moment, Délia ne voulait pas penser, elle ne voulait que s'abandonner aux caresses du professeur.

Le savant pokémon fit descendre ses mains dans le dos de Délia. Il hésita un peu, puis finit par les poser au creux des reins de la quadragénaire. Cette dernière mit fin au baiser, le souffle court. Le professeur Oak aida sa nouvelle flamme à retirer son chandail, révélant un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire.

« Délia, c'est fou comme vous êtes belle! » dit le savant.

Il commença à embrasser le haut des seins de Délia, qui ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Elle n'en pouvait plus, les caresses du professeur la rendaient folle de désir. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu une telle sensation. Le professeur Oak dégrafa le soutien-gorge de Délia, révélant sa poitrine assez généreuse. La femme d'expérience enleva son pantalon, montrant sa petite culotte.

Elle aida Sam à enlever son sarrau puis le jeta ensuite au sol. Peu de temps après, elle remarqua une bosse déformant le pantalon du professeur. Délia commença à caresser la bosse, faisant accélérer le souffle du savant pokémon. Elle descendit la fermeture-éclair d'un pantalon et l'envoya choir sur le sol avec le sarrau. Délia baissa le boxer du professeur, révélant le membre viril de ce dernier, dressé au garde-à-vous. Malgré ses soixante-cinq ans, le savant pokémon arrivait encore à avoir une érection, grâce à des séances de masturbations assez régulières.

Délia se pencha et mit le membre viril du professeur Oak dans sa bouche. Elle commença alors à le sucer de manière intense. Sam Oak n'arrivait plus à contenir tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que Délia le suçait de plus en plus vite. La quadragénaire sortit le membre de Sam de sa bouche pour en lécher la base. Trop excité, Sam poussa délicatement Délia pour la forcer à s'étendre sur le canapé. Il lui enleva sa petite culotte et présenta son membre à l'entrée du vagin de la femme d'expérience. Puis, sans hésiter, il la pénétra. Ensuite, il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle.

Tout à coup, le téléphone se mit à sonner, mais ils n'y portèrent aucune attention. Sam accéléra le rythme de la pénétration, ce qui arracha à Délia des gémissements de plaisir. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, mais Délia hurlait plus fort que la sonnerie. La quadragénaire écarta encore plus les jambes pour permettre à Sam de la pénétrer pleinement. Ce dernier posa les jambes de Délia sur ses épaules et la pénétra encore plus intensément.

Pendant ce temps, Tracy essayait de téléphoner chez le professeur Oak. Il ne croyait pas Ash quand il avait dit que Délia était partie chez une amie. Il avait de bonnes raisons de croire que Délia s'était rendue chez le professeur Oak pour avoir des explications sur son congédiement. Encore une fois, il entendit le message du répondeur du savant. Tracy raccrocha d'un geste rageur et remonta à l'étage.

« Changeons de position, Délia, dit le professeur Oak.

-Si vous voulez. Laquelle voulez-vous essayer?

-J'aimerais bien faire la sodomie.

-D'accord. »

Délia s'agenouilla sur le canapé et Sam la pénétra dans l'anus. Il commença immédiatement à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient, tout en caressant les seins de Délia. Cette dernière laissa échapper des gémissements de plaisir qui se répercutèrent contre les murs de la pièce. Délia n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait plus eu autant de plaisir depuis de nombreuses années. En fait, elle redécouvrait ce que c'était que d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec un homme, car cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Le professeur Oak sentit tout à coup une pression dans son membre viril. Puis, peu de temps après, il éjacula dans l'anus de Délia. Ils s'écroulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le souffle court.

« Restez avec moi cette nuit, Délia. Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul ici cette nuit. Je veux être en votre compagnie, que vous dormiez avec moi dans mon lit.

-D'accord, je vais téléphoner à Ash pour le prévenir. »

Délia se leva et décrocha le combiné du téléphone qui se trouvait sur une petite table à côté du canapé. Elle composa ensuite son numéro et attendit. Ash répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

« Allô?

-Salut, mon chéri.

-Maman, c'est bien toi?

-Oui, en effet. J'appelle pour te prévenir que je vais passer la nuit chez le professeur Oak.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, maman?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va très bien. Je suis simplement un peu fatiguée.

-Dans ce cas d'accord. Bonne nuit, maman. Salue le professeur Oak de ma part.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je le ferai, dit Délia. Bonne nuit, mon chéri. Je serai de retour demain matin. »

Délia raccrocha, pas très fière de ce demi-mensonge. Elle était fatiguée, c'était vrai, mais elle voulait attendre le lendemain pour dire à Ash qu'elle sortait maintenant avec le professeur Oak.

« Voilà, c'est fait. Il faudra toutefois lui dire pour nous deux dès demain, dit Délia.

-En effet, rien ne sert de laisser traîner les choses. »

Ils allèrent prendre une douche, puis redescendirent au salon pour regarder la télé.


End file.
